This project will continue the development, validation, and commercialization efforts of Audiology Incorporated to develop hearing testing products that will increase access, efficiency, and accuracy of hearing tests. The methods are based on behavioral science and statistical validation to provide automated tests of hearing that can be performed without the requirement for highly trained professional operators. The project will combine several software products with a new hardware platform that will provide a complete automated testing solution that can be marketed directly to end users (such as audiologists, physicians, hearing aid specialists, nurses, educational institutions, and retail centers.) PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Hearing loss is one of the most prevalent and one of the most undertreated health conditions. Prevalence of hearing loss is expected to increase from 10% to 12% from 2000 to 2050 due to the aging population. The increased prevalence along with population growth will significantly increase the number of Americans with untreated hearing loss. There are serious psychosocial health consequences of untreated hearing loss, including distress, somatization, depression, and loneliness. Current hearing health delivery models are not added to meet the current need. As the unmet need increases, the psychosocial health of our society will be impacted. This project is aimed at developing technologies that will increase access to hearing health services by reducing the personnel, equipment, space, and overhead costs of hearing testing.